This invention relates to a new class of chemical compounds which can be described generally as 6,7-disubstituted-2 or 2,2-substituted-5-substituted-1-indanones. Pharmacological studies show that the instant products are effective diuretic and saluretic agents which can be used in the treatment of conditions associated with electrolyte and fluid retention and hypertension.
When administered in therapeutic dosages, in conventional vehicles, the instant products effectively reduce the amount of sodium and chloride ions in the body, lower dangerous excesses of fluid levels to acceptable levels and in general, alleviate conditions usually associated with edema.
Use of the instant compounds for the pharmacological utility stated over the carboxylic acids, esters or amides of these compounds (described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,552 and 4,096,267) result in a longer duration of action in the body, are neutral in the gastro-intestinal tract and have a different distribution pattern in the body although they are eventually converted to the products described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,552 and 4,096,267.
The above invention are compounds having the following structural formula: ##STR1## wherein x is halo (Cl, Br, I or F) or methyl;
Y is halo (Cl, Br, I or F) or methyl; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is PA1 R is PA1 R is 2-oxy propyl or hydroxy ethyl; PA1 R.sup.1 is alkyl C.sub.1-6 ; PA1 R.sup.2 is cycloalkyl C.sub.3-6 or phenyl and PA1 X and Y are chloro.
C.sub.1-6 alkyl, C.sub.3-6 cycloalkyl, PA2 aryl particularly phenyl, PA2 aralkyl particularly benzyl and substituted phenyl wherein the substituent is C.sub.1-3 alkyl or halo (Cl, Br or I); and PA2 hydroxy ethyl; PA2 2-oxo propyl; PA2 1,2-dihydroxypropyl; PA2 amino ethyl; PA2 formyl methyl; PA2 dialkoxy (C.sub.1-6) methyl; PA2 dicarboxy methyl; or ##STR2##
A preferred embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of Formula I wherein
The compounds of Formula I are conveniently prepared according to the following equation: ##STR3## wherein X, Y, R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are as previously defined. Thus, 5-hydroxy-1-indanones of Formula II (whose preparation are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,552 and 4,096,267) are reacted with a halogenated compound of Formula III in the presence of a base to yield the desired product.
The reaction conditions are not critical and the reaction is carried out with an excess of Compound III, preferably in an inert organic solvent such as dimethylformamide, acetone or alcohol. The reaction is generally run at from 25.degree. C. to the reflux temperature of the solvent used and generally for a period of from 1-24 hours.
The product I is isolated from the reaction mixture by known methods such as by extraction with ethyl ether and evaporation of the extracting solvent.
The novel compounds of this invention are diuretic and saluretic agents which can be administered in a wide variety of therapeutic dosages in conventional vehicles as, for example, by oral administration in the form of a tablet or by intravenous injection. Also, the daily dosage of the products may be varied over a wide range as, for example in the form of scored tablets containing 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 150, 250 and 500 milligrams of the active ingredient for the symptomatic adjustment of the dosage to a patient to be treated. These dosages are well below the toxic or lethal dose of the products. Generally the dosage range is 5 mg to 2,000 mg per day per patient with a preferred dosage range of 5 to 1000 mg per day.
A suitable unit dosage form of the proucts of this invention can be administered by mixing 100 milligrams of a compound of Formula I with 99 mg. of lactose and 1 mg. of magnesium stearate and placing the 200 mg. mixture into a No. 1 gelatin capsule. Similarly, by employing more of the active ingredient and less lactose, other dosage forms can be put up in No. 1 gelatin capsules and, should it be necessary to mix more than 200 mg. of ingredients together, larger capsules may be employes. Compressed tablets, pills, or other desired unit dosages can be prepared to incorporate the compounds of this invention by conventional methods and, if desired, can be made up as elixirs or as injectable solutions by methods well known by pharmacists.
It is also within the scope of this invention to combine two or more of the compounds of this invention in a unit dosage form or to combine one or more of the compounds of this invention with other known diuretics and saluretics or with other desired therapeutic and/or nutrative agents in dosage unit form.